As part of an overall plan for strengthening its programs in genetics, the UAB will expend in 1991 and 1992 more than $600,000 on equipment, renovations and staffing to establish a centralized Transgenic Animal/Embryonic Stem Cell (TA/ESC) Resource (in this application designed TA/ESC Resource - Phase I). The small (1790 nsf) barrier animal facility that now supports this activity is operating at full capacity and the rapidly growing backlog of demand for these services requires a substantial increase in barrier housing space and autoclave capacity to support the expanded barrier (in this application designed as (TA/ESC Resource - Phase II). The specific aims of this TA/ESC Resource - Phase II project are to: 1. Carry out alterations and renovations to (a) incorporate and additional 10 rooms (3253 nsf) of animal housing space into the TA/ESC Resource barrier facility and (b) complete preparation of rooms B36A and B37A (380 nsf) for installation of two sterilizers, including pit construction and extension of electrical and plumbing services. 2. Purchase and install two 26" x 62" x 76" AMSCO Eagle 3000 FLS Vacamatic Pit Mounted Sterilizers in Volker Hall rooms B36A and B37A. These will serve as pass through autoclaves for cages, water bottles, food, bedding and other essentials for maintenance of the TA/ESC Resource's barrier. 3. Purchase 3,500 complete Microisolator cage units, 40 cage racks and 7 laminar flow work stations to equip the 10 additional animal rooms to be incorporated into the TA/ESC Resource. Collectively, these improvements totalling $652,924 in costs (NIH - $326,462; UAB - $326,462) will result in an excellent rodent barrier with housing capacity for 7,000 mice and 500 rats to meet identified and anticipated TA/ESC animal production needs of UAB scientists. This high security barrier, fully equipped with adequate autoclave capacity and the Microisolator caging system,is of crucial importance to the successful production of these valuable animal models.